Kissy Girl
by La Escribidora
Summary: Kissy Girl es un grupo de niñas que están dispuestas a sacrificar su primer beso por un kit de maquillaje completamente nuevo. Eren un niño de 11 años está enamorado de Levi Ackerman de 13 lo que le hace difícil la concentración en sus estudios. ¿Qué pasará cuando una Mikasa enojada y una foto vergonzosa hagan que Eren cumpla por fin el sueño de ser el primer beso de Levi? /Riren/
1. Prólogo

**[** **Disclaimer: ** Todos los personajes pertenecen a ** _Hajime Isayama_** **]**

 **[** **Disclaimer:** Posibles errores ortográficos. Riren. Todas las frases escritas al principio de página le pertenecen a R.E.M a que añada otro diferente **]**

 _¡Ha leer!_

 **..**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

"Cada susurro  
De cada hora en vela  
Estoy eligiendo mis confesiones,  
Intentando no quitarte la vista de encima,  
Como un tonto herido, perdido y ciego.  
Oh, no, he dicho demasiado"

 **.**

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque te mueres por besarlo, ¡por eso!— exclama cansada.

Me mantuve callado, ligeramente tenso, ligeramente triste. Repentinamente la boca se me secó y los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon al evocar el tan solo pensamiento de él, de Levi Ackerman; que me ocasionaba temblores en las noches, suspiros y la necesidad de tocarme en la intimidad de mi cuarto.

Era patético sí, pero era lo que mis labios anhelaban, por una vez, por una única vez.

Comencemos por el motivo de esta confusa discusión.

Las compañeras de Mikasa habían creado recientemente un grupo llamado _Kissy Girl_. Este consistía en básicamente besarse con la mayor cantidad de chicos de su clase por un mes con el objetivo de que la que llegara al menos a captar 5 niños tendría como recompensa: un kit completo de maquillaje.

Obviamente, a Mikasa no le gustaban esas cosas. Ella con Annie, estaban tan jodidas con el asuntito este porque integrarse al grupo no era una opción sino más bien un _deber._

La primera vez que se negaron quisieron asustarlas con que nunca nadie les hablaría en sus vidas y que ellas se encargarían de ello. Mikasa y Annie respondieron esa amenaza yendo directamente a la jefatura para hablar con la directora sobre lo que un par de niñas querían hacerle a los inocentes de sus compañeros.

Ciertamente no les creyeron. No habían pruebas y lamentablemente, Mikasa y Annie tenían tan mala fama en golpear "sin motivos" a compañeros suyos que no había confianza.

Las otras veces fueron básicamente amenazas de que también intentarían besarme a mí; a su hermanito del alma pero la verdad de todo es que ellas no me conocían. Si bien estudiábamos en el mismo colegio, los recreos de Mikasa y míos eran totalmente distintos en horario ya que pertenecíamos a diferentes salones y pabellones.

La cuestión es que Mikasa no las tomó como amenaza.

Ahora, al contrario, quería tirarme a los perros. En palabras simples: me había vendido. Negoció con las huecas de sus compañeras y les dijo que a cambio de dejarlas en paz a Annie y a ella, les traería a una amiga suya del otro pabellón.

Una muy linda y tímida amiga, describió.

Al grupo de Kissy Girl eso les encantó porque solo aceptaban a niñas que fueran igual de bellas como ellas. De modo que, cuando vieron mi foto de aquella bochornosa vez que me vistieron de niña y que pensé, todas las copias estaban aniquiladas, ellas prácticamente me aceptaron en un chasquido. En fin, Mikasa tomó ventaja de que me gustaba su jodido primo y ahora quiere que me vista de mujer.

Coño no.

Me gusta Levi pero no travestirme.

—Si no vas...— me dice con su dedo índice apuntándome — Petra tomará tu lugar.

—¿Eh? — exclamé confundido.

— Eso. A cada una se nos ha asignado a 5 chicos diferentes de la clase para que no haya peleas. Mis chicos: serán los tuyos. Y no, inicialmente no estaba Levi en mi lista porque es mi primo pero se les ocurrió _la gran idea_ como regalo y ya que eres _súper tímida_ que "el premio gordo" sería cedido a ti. Levi vale por cinco. —explicó, en algunos fragmentos con voz sarcástica y en otras en tono aburrido.

Obviamente Mikasa no creía que Levi fuera guapo o para morirse. Era su primo, después de todo. Un primo al que odiaba.

— ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Besas de una vez al idiota de mi primo y te ganas el kit para Annie mientras yo descanso de los acosos de Hitch, o prefieres que el primer beso de Levi Ackerman sea con Petra Ral?

Mis ojos lucieron atormentados en ese momento. Afuera, la persona que quería jugaba al fútbol con un par de compañeros que yo no conocía y lucía, lucía…

Jodidamente especial para mí.

— Yo… lo-lo intentaré — respondí por fin, ella hizo amago de una sonrisa.

...

..

.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! ¡Nuevo fic!

En primer lugar, debo aclarar que el grupito de niñas llamada Kissy Girl sí existió. Angelina Jolie que estuvo en Kissy Girl en su infancia, cuenta que el grupo consistía en besar niños de su clase con el objetivo de pasarle los piojos, así de lógico todo ¿) Prácticamente fue en esto de lo que me inspiré, aunque obviamente mi fic tomará un rumbo menos epidémico del querer pasarles los piojos a los pobres niños :c

Finalmente, espero que alguien por allí le haya gustado el pequeño prólogo, en este mundo _ancho y ajeno_ y me dejen un _review_ que no cuesta nadita (tal vez sí su tiempo) ¡Pero todavía son jóvenes! ¡Les queda tiempo! okya.

Muchas gracias por su lectura. ¡Bye, Bye!

:)

 **Girl Anywhere.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Eres

**[Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a _**Hajime Isayama**_. **]**

 **[Disclaimer:** Posibles (inconscientes) errores ortográficos. **RIREN**. Todas las frases escritas al principio de página le pertenecen a REM o que añada otro. **]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Eres**

 **.**

"Qué más puedo decirte

Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón

Pero lo que hoy siento

Es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres

Lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres"

 **.**

A veces, el _por qué_ hace posible soportar el _cómo_. Eso es lo que le sucedía a Eren Jaeger en estos momentos, quién descubrió otra forma de amor prematuramente. A él no le importaba, como solía importarles a los mayores, de si ese amor sería conveniente a su vida o no. Si duraría un largo tiempo o no. O si simple y llanamente valdría la pena en caso que aquel afecto le causara algún dolor. Su vida y sus fluidas e inocentes emociones atravesaban la larga mañana, desde las 7 de la mañana tomado su desayuno hasta la hora que dormía, las 9 de la noche, entre las pálidas luces de la calle que se colaban por su ventana.

Qué importaba lo que le deparaba el futuro. El futuro, para él, era la aventura siguiente en los charcos de lodo o escalando los gigantescos árboles que imaginaba como murallas. Ello (El futuro) no era tan relevante para un niño como el deseo que le pegara una pegatina en la frente. O en particular para Eren, lograr un minuto de atención en la vida de Levi Ackerman. En resumen, no se ahogaba con cuestiones filosóficas que para él no tenían ningún sentido. Si amar era sinónimo de bueno (como decía su mamá) ¿Por qué su enamoramiento por Levi no debería serlo?

Y se lo preguntaba porque hasta el día de hoy, desde la vez que Zeke había presentado a su novio no lo había vuelto a ver por la casa. Un sentimiento de miedo lo embargaba siempre que entrelazaba tal desdicha con sus nuevas emociones. Un escalofrío bajo por su espina dorsal.

— Eren. —Llamó la culpable de su situación actual, Mikasa Ackerman —Eren —. volvió a intentarlo.

Jaeger tenía la cabeza un poco gacha y sus ojos miraban sin ver. No obstante, no duró mucho. Esta vez, sí atendió a su llamado agitando su cabeza melenuda; y se irguió, mostrándose a sí mismo en el espejo. Sus ojos parecieron barrer su imagen con una rapidez sin repetición. Sólo necesitó ese momento para sentirse morir. De pronto, quiso rodar su cabeza hasta el fondo y oscuro ropero de Annie, pero aquello no era tan posible como mirarse vistiendo ropa de niña. Fue demasiado. Ahora tenía los ojos tapados por las palmas apretando duramente sus parpados y con las mejillas sonrojadas a punto de explotar de la vergüenza.

— ¡Qué alguien me mate, por favor! —. se quejó.

— No es para tanto —.respondió la azabache distraídamente, mientras le probaba por encima de las medias rotas de Eren, los zapatos más femeninos que tenía Annie y que nunca había utilizado. Ni siquiera esos que habían sido regalo (hace dos años) de unos tíos lejanos, le quedaban al chico.

— No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…—. siguió quejumbroso.

— Ni yo —. intervino la rubia que estaba apoyada, con pose rebelde, en la puerta abierta de su armario —. Mi padre me matará si ve un chico aquí… ¡Ah!, no…espera…

— Ni lo digas…—. Eren no había sido apodado bastardo suicida solo por gusto. Justo en ese instante, miraba a la más fuerte de su legión (cómo se hace llamar su grupo de amigos) con ojos amenazadores. A Leonhart le brotó una sonrisa provocadora, abriendo los labios como insinuación, más con intención de joderlo que de hacerlo.

Había olvidado lo impulsivo que era Jaeger.

E idiota.

— ¡No lo digas, narizona!

Y finalmente lo dijo, pensó para sus adentros Ackerman, con un leve suspiro. Annie se paró de golpe.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota?! —. Sus puños se escucharon crujir en toda la habitación. Mientras que Mikasa buscaba con tranquilidad una nueva prenda, Eren ya había activado su alarma de supervivencia. En seguida, se escondió detrás de ella. Más valía su vida que su dignidad.

Luego de un rato, Mikasa se sintió en la obligación de parar el flujo macabro que se había estado tejiendo. Al menos ya había encontrado la prenda que buscaba.

— Eh, Annie. — La llamó. La muchacha, contra su voluntad, le atendió. Seguía encabronadísima.

— ¿Qué? — espetó. Sentía el fuerte agarre de Eren en su brazo.

Dio un largo suspiro y dijo:

— Chica no mata a chica.

— ¡Eren no es/ yo no soy una chica! —. proclamaron ambos, indignados.

— Pero ahora lo es para el mundo. —Explicó abrazando a un diminuto Eren sonrojado, del cuello. — Con pene, pero una linda chica tal cual. Así que debemos cuidarla.

— No necesito que- —. habló pero fue imposible cuando Mikasa le tapó la boca.

— ¿Entonces?

Lo sospesó. Fueron segundos.

Finalmente, Annie suspiró a regañadientes, y escondió sus puños en su polera. Eso significaba un sí. Al instante, el flujo macabro se disipó. Eren no comentó más, ya libre del agarre de su amiga.

— OK, sigamos. —dijo mientras se volteaba a mirar al muchacho. Los ojos de este cayeron inevitablemente en la ropa que le extendía en todo su panorama —. Mira, Eren, esto es lo que quería mostrarte.

Terminó la frase y acto seguido, imperó un silencio incómodo. Y aunque la reacción principal no varió (fue la de una natural sorpresa) Annie luego adquirió una sonrisa burlona mientras que Eren se moría en su propio sitio. Este podía asegurar que tenía la cara más roja que alguna vez lo tuvo un ser humano. Y es que, diablos, estaba viendo…

— ¡Ropa interior de niña! —. chilló, que aquí ni a kilómetros simulaba ser voz de niño.

— Te la pondrás. — dijo firmemente la azabache, cruzándose de brazos.

— Es parte del Cosplay, Eren…— picó la rubia en un intento de no echarse a llorar de la risa. Este quedó pálido de golpe.

— ¡Estás loca si crees que haré todo lo que tú dices! —. exclamó y se colgó del armario como un mono ante su premonitoria muerte. Al fin y al cabo, desafiaba a Mikasa Ackerman y por tanto, a Annie. Por lo que dijo. — ¡Si ha de morir, que sea con dignidad!

— No sé de qué dignidad hablas, pero, en serio. — y esta vez se dirigió a la muchacha — Creo que ya te estás pasando con las bragas, Ack —. comentó ahora sin contenerse las carcajadas. Comenzaba a dolerle la panza.

— Bueno…s-supongo que tienes razón…—. dijo con los hombros caídos. Ante ello, Jaeger sonrió de alivio y se descolgó. —Nos emocionamos mucho con los accesorios. ¿Verdad, Annie?

— Tú, dirás. Parecías madre vistiendo a tu primera hija, ¿sabes?

Para ese momento, no se sabía quién de los dos estaba más rojo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al término, Eren tuvo la fuerte necesidad de verse a sí mismo. Miedoso, se acercó con ojos cerrados y guiado por la mano de Mikasa al gran espejo. Nadie decía nada. Tanta expectativa le daba ganas de vomitar. Hace un rato ya, que Annie había parado con sus comentarios filudos y eso le provocaba cierta curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que había ocasionado que se callara? ¿Era algo malo?

El temido resultado final.

 _Así me verá, Levi_ , pensó y con una naciente mueca de resignación, abrió los ojos.

Eren parpadeó lentamente. Ese no era él. No podía ser él. Pero ahí lo estaba viendo. Con un cabello sano y deslumbrante, en apariencia, liso y bastante movible. De pronto, le nacieron las ganas de jugar con sus mechones. Y así lo hizo. Tocó un poco pero lo dejó al segundo como sí quemara. Una sonrisa avergonzada brotó de su boca. Le trajo tanta felicidad la forma en la que se veía que se permitió hacer un movimiento muy gay para Eren pero muy delicado y totalmente aceptable para la Eren mujer. Se dio vuelta.

Estaba feliz…

Su sonrisa quebró. Confuso. La vuelta ocasionó un despliegue en su vestido veraniego con rositas impresas en ella. Aunque era un short vestido, aún lograba ese efecto. Mikasa y Annie habían decidido, con lo hiperactivo que era el chico, que comenzaran por algo que le tapara lo suficiente hasta que se acostumbrara. Con aquel movimiento, pudieron probar la eficiencia de la vestimenta. Sonrieron orgullosas.

Por otro lado, Eren se la pasaba más o menos en grande. Pues, ahora se encontraba entre la etapa de maravillado y espantado. ¿Y si sus amigos le reconocían? ¿Y si Levi le reconocía como chico? ¿Y si aquello duraba un largo tiempo y él lo dejaba antes del final?

Pero más importante, ¿Le gustaba como se veía? Sí. Pero se prefería. Así. Con shorts y pantalones. Con el cabello desastroso y con heridas. Ese era él. Esa era su esencia.

Era muchas preguntas surgiendo en su cabeza, sin embargo, sólo una de ellas la dejó flotar a la superficie.

¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?

Una voz le dijo que "sí" y fue suficiente. Coincidentemente, era la misma que lo hacía meter en problemas pero no le importaba. Si no arriesgas, no ganas.

¡Lucha!

Ese era su lema.

De vuelta con la inspección, Eren se fijó en su rostro. Con calma, tocándose con dedos temblorosos, primero sus ojos y parpados, que resaltaban más por el poco de rubor que le habían colocado en sus mejillas. Ello y sus sonrojos naturales ayudaron en buena parte a mirarse terriblemente dulce. Por otra parte, estaban sus labios carnosos. Habían escogido un labial súper simple pero que realzaba sus ojos como dos grandes soles. Parecía ya adherido al color innato de su boca.

Por último, el resto de su cuerpo. Ganaba atención en su gran proporción por sus estilizadas piernas morenas, que se percibían suaves. Debido a que Annie comenzó el proceso aplicando un poco de crema para piel y luego brillos; por eso tal apariencia. Sin embargo, lo malo era que se hallaban un poco opacadas por venditas en sus rodillas. Después de todo, como niño, era bastante inquieto y juguetón. Se hacía muchos cortes, diario.

Para el alivio en general, aparentaba lo que Mikasa prometió que sería: una dulce, tímida y bonita niña. El cambio físico ya estaba hecho. No obstante, no prometía que ello se cumpliera en su actitud.

Daría todo de sí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— ¿Está vez? —. preguntó Levi a Kenny con desgano. Este simplemente frunció el ceño y contestó con sequedad.

— Frank Sinatra —. susurró con voz ronca. Levi chasqueó los dientes.

— Con románticas es peor.

Y con peor, el muchacho se refería a que su madre se volvía más amorosa que otras mañanas. Eso, en definitiva, no le gustaba. Puesto que, lo llenaba de besos innecesarios y le quitaba el poco oxigeno que tenía en el cuerpo con abrazos que parecían apretarlos con una fuerza colosal, lo cual lo ponía de mal humor. Cuando se trataba de él, Kuchel Ackerman era una madre de lo más cariñosa. Con otros, un frío tempano de hielo. A excepción de su tío Kenny, claro.

De todos modos, si se tardaba tenía oportunidad de evadirlo. Levi Ackerman era un muchacho astuto y más cuando se trataba de obtener lo que quería. Ya sea a corto o a largo plazo, cuando el chico se entercaba con algo, no había forma de que se borrase de su cabeza.

En la actualidad, ya había cumplido los catorce. Ante la ley, su edad era distinta (un año menos) y todo por la torpeza de su tío Kenny.

Una larga historia.

De alguna manera, se las ingenió para demorarse en el baño y en vestirse. Hoy se celebraría el aniversario de su escuela y por tanto, se había pedido a los alumnos que fueran con ropa informal e ir a las 10 de la mañana, pues solo habría actividades recreativas. Levi sólo iría porque Erwin y Farlan se lo habían insistido hasta el cansancio. Jugarían fulbito y lo necesitaban a él. En cualquier caso, había tenido que ir igual. Siempre sus grandes habilidades parecían requerirlo para lo que fuera. Se podía decir que Levi Ackerman era la estrella en ese tipo de cosas y en muchas más, seguro, al crecer.

Sin embargo, a él le daba igual todo eso. No porque se creyera sino que no le encontraba algún sentido. Es decir, su madre Kuchel había comenzado a vivir con él hace un año y Kenny, nunca fue algo en su puta vida. ¿Cómo, entonces, podría encontrarle valor a algo como eso? Antes de un año, sólo quería que alguien lo quisiera. Ahora, estaba aburrido de la vida, no esperaba nada de ella. Pero seguía allí.

Quizás ese estado de sin sentido fue provocado cuando se enteró que su madre era una prostituta, y que su tío Kenny también era su padre. Cuán chocante podría ser escuchar aquellas declaraciones de la nada, en un día normal.

...

..

.

* * *

Nota: Decidí terminarlo aquí puesto que lo sentí adecuado. Como me encuentro de vacaciones, habrá próxima actualización. Así que, sería muy bienvenido sus reviews, me animan mucho, en serio 3

Y disculpen la demora, ningún escrito me convencía.

En otras noticias, "completaré" Banalidad del MAL (Ereri) y uno de estos días, o subiré un nuevo fic o un One-Shot (¡El que acabe primero!) Me gustaría que me ayudarán con eso. (Serán Riren)

¡Gracias por leer! :D

 **Girl Anywhere.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Shape Of My Heart

**[Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a _**Hajime Isayama**_. **]**

 **[Disclaimer:** Posibles (inconscientes) errores ortográficos. **RIREN**. Todas las frases escritas al principio de página le pertenecen a REM o que añada otro. **]**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Esa no es la forma de mi corazón**

 **.**

"El reparte las tarjetas como meditación  
Y aquellos con los que juega nunca sospechan  
No juega por el dinero que gana  
No juega por el respeto  
Él reparte las tarjetas para encontrar la respuesta  
La divina geometría de la oportunidad  
La oculta ley del resultado probable  
Los números dirigen un baile"

.

Eren femenina era la alusión a mujer bonita (versión niña) sin lugar a dudas. Es tan bonita que logra captar la atención de inmaduros chicos con cabezas llenas de juegos y superhéroes. No pasa desapercibido para Madame Kuchel lo linda y digna que es para su retoño. Y cómo ella se siente irremediablemente ilusionada por él. Es conocedora de ello porque desde las gradas es imposible no ver cómo para esa jovencita el mundo es solo Levi. Sus ojos se desviven por una mirada.

Amor joven, piensa enternecida pero casi al mismo tiempo con el corazón encogido cuando una mirada triste y dolida surcan sus ojitos aguamarina. Es por la niña que ha cogido aliento y se acercado a su hijo. Desde su distancia, no puede oír lo que conversan pero ella y la pequeña creen presumirlo. Kuchel no quiere ser metida. Levi puede elegir a quien quiera. Todavía es joven para que la palabra compromiso tenga algún significado y el amor eterno tenga espacio en su consciencia.

Aun así, imagina cómo de lindos serían ellos juntos si y sólo si Levi se girara y cayera perdidamente enamorado de la niña de piel morena, ojos de cuento y sonrisa de ángel como parecen todos sus amigos ya han hecho. (A pesar que ni bajo pena de muerte lo admitirían) Aunque, por otro lado, a ella no parece importarle. Su enfoque está cien por ciento en su hijo. Kuchel ríe suavemente y piensa que le gustaría conocerla. Entonces, la ve con su sobrina Mikasa y sabe que es obra del destino. Mucho más cuando a su costado está la hija de una de sus más queridas amigas.

Petral Ral es una niña muy hermosa y de buena cuna, al contrario de Levi; y de igual forma la pequeña le confesó gustarle tiempo atrás. El infarto que les hubiera causado a sus padres de escucharle.

Ella guardó silencio y les programó una reunión. Fue ahí que comprobó lo que más temía: a Levi no le atraían las personas bonitas. O bueno, en términos más simples, era indiferente hacia los atributos físicos de otras personas. Le presentó tanto a niños y niñas preciosas que a ellas le gustasen o que pretendían eran del gusto de Levi. Su hijo tenía bastante jale para su edad, era como un pequeño imán de atracción pese a que no lo notara. Al final, ninguno llamó su atención. ¿Qué tipo de chica o chico le atraía a su pequeño gruñón? Kuchel deseaba saberlo. A veces tenía la impresión que Levi en ese aspecto nunca crecería. Ella lo único que deseaba es que tuviera una buena vida.

Mientras tanto, Eren se sentía abrumado por toda la atención puesta en él. No se consideraba alguien que pudiera causar tales reacciones pero allí estaba: haciendo lo imposible para lograr su objetivo, deshaciendo con sus manos cualquier miedo y dándole sentido a la frase: ¿Por qué no?

Sin embargo, no todo era amables sonrisas, inclinaciones de respeto y halagos; como todo, existía el lado escambroso y sólo había pasado dos horas desde su transformación. No lo creería si no lo estuviera viviendo en este mismo instante.

 _Pervertido_. Esa fue la palabra que flotó en su cabeza por bastante tiempo al ver de reojo como un alumno de cursos superiores le miraba las piernas sin vergüenza y le mandaba guiños sugerentes. Sonrojado de la indignación, desde mucho rato atrás había querido quitar su casaca del trasero de Jean, pero él ni siquiera que se enteraba, sentado a su costado como un costal de patatas. Bufó. _Hablando del idiota_ , pensó y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por el recuerdo. No sabe cómo pero Jean le reconoció con simplemente verlo. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo Armin (que también le reconoció al fin y al cabo) pero al minuto y medio. No fue una experiencia bonita pero al menos no se había burlado más allá del principio. Ahora lo ignoraba, claro. Lo ignoraba a él y al estúpido pervertido de mierda que venía a él mirándole todavía las putas piernas. Oh, joder.

— ¿Qué? — volteó la cabeza mascullando, por lo insistente que era. Acto que ignoró Eren puesto que seguía mirando al muchacho que se acercaba con miedo — ¡¿Qué quieres?!... ¡ _Ellen_ , suéltame la puta playera! — exclamó forcejeando ahora con el chico. Entonces, reaccionó.

— Escúchame bien, tarado — le dijo tomándole del cuello con una voz amenazante y a un palmo de distancia. Jean tragó saliva.

— Ok, pero aléjate. Me ahogo marica. — acordó en son de paz. Eren le mandó una mirada nerviosa. Más bien una de _esas_ miradas. Jean abrió los ojos. — ¿Qué-?

— No hay tiempo. — Y lo abrazó, más bien, se abalanzó, escondiéndose en su cuello y rodeándole con los brazos. Jean obtuvo una palidez casi insana para luego ponerse rojo como tomate. Todos lo veían. Hasta ese chico que apenas caía en su presencia — Ehh, hueles a caballo. — escuchó que le susurraban al oído. Lo bueno de todo, es que Eren seguía con su voz de trailero, aunque oliera a rosas. ¿O eran jazmines?

— No es como si tú olieras a jazmines.—le replicó. Lo escuchó bufar.

— No quiero sonar egocéntrico — fue su turno de bufar, pudo imaginárselo rodando los ojos y continuó — pero Annie me hizo un baño de flores. Seguro huelo _muy_ bien.

— Nada cambia que seas idiota.

— Y tu un pendejo. — le respondió mientras le contestaba con la mirada a Mikasa un: después te explico. La chica parecía contrariada. Estaba abrazando a Jean, por todos los santos.

— Bien.

— Bien.

Al minuto se alejaron. Desviaron la mirada, con las mejillas rojas, al segundo de verse. Jean carraspeó, ya recompuesto. Fue el primero en hablar.

— Ya me dirás por qué se te dio la real gana de abrazarme como si fuera tu peluche. —Eren mientras le mandó una mirada cargada de resentimiento y se cruzó de brazos.

— No es como si hubiera querido. —e hizo un puchero más que adorable.

Por otro lado, Jean rodando los ojos, sacando su agua y sus chimpunes para jugar, le dijo.

— Entonces, ilumíname.— contestó con retintín, moviendo los hombros y la cabeza desde su asiento. Eren suspiró y con la cabeza gacha, murmuró.

— Ese chico me miraba las piernas.

— ¿Qué? — dijo al tanto que levantaba un pierna en la grada para amarrase los chimpunes.

— Qué ese chico me miraba las piernas.— respondió un poco más alto.

— ¿Qué, qué pasó? —esta vez, quería que lo repitiera para su placer. Lo escuchó reír bajo y Eren explotó.

— ¡No te burles de mí, caballo! —gritó tomándole de las solapas de nuevo, ocasionado que Jean perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

— ¡Hey, Hey te exijo respeto! ¡Soy una persona no tu jodido juguete!

— Así son. De grandes se vuelven peores, hijo. —escucharon que decía un Señor unas gradas más abajo. Sus compañeros se limitaron a apoyarlo.

Eren y Jean sencillamente pararon de jalonarse y miraron al hombre como si hubiera perdido la olla. Al parecer, todo el mundo parecía más interesado en su pelea, que en el maldito partido de fútbol, pensaron algo tarde.

— ¿Qué has dicho, cariño? – una voz "dulce" de mujer se hizo camino (identificada, parece ser como la esposa del señor entrometido) puesto que lo agarraba no tan amablemente de los cabellos. Este gimió.

— ¿Ya lo viste, chiquillo? — Comentó al aire otro Señor, levantándose de su asiento con decisión— te doy un consejo, de hombre a hombre: no acabes como nosotros y doma a tu hembra. Después será demasiado tarde.

El comentario fue avalado por la demás gente presente del mismo sexo. Aparentemente, hizo la suficiente bulla como para que se hiciera un confrontación entre sexos. Eren y Jean no tenía ni idea. No estaban cerca de entrar a ese intransigente lugar llamado "mundo adulto" y no querían empezar ahora. De hecho, ni siquiera deseaban descifrar la suposición a la que habían concluido los _supuestos_ adultos sobre el tipo de relación que llevaban. Y decían supuestos ya que parecían irse a las manos en cualquier momento.

— ¡Maldito machista!

— ¡Abusivo!

— ¡Trabajos más de ocho horas por mantenerte!

— ¡No me dejas prender la televisión ni los malditos fines de semana!

— ¡Te odio!

— ¡Te odio!

— Braun la tapa, uff, eso estuvo cerca. Será para la siguiente Church; a los 21 minutos, balón largo, cae centro. Berner la toca, pero Galliard lo marca, aguanta, aguanta, su voluntad no es suficiente porque Galliard 2 se la quita por detrás, la pierde, la reconquista Zacharius. Dios, ¡Esto está que quema! — Exclama Connie y se sopla la lengua — Sasha ya te dije que quiero las papas sin la salsa de… ¡Oh, joder! Church acaba de exigirle a su volante como si su vida dependiera de ello, que suba, que suba, tiene la pelota, él le sigue, le sigue, Brossard está allí para apoyar, se prepara la defensa… ¡Mierda! — grita y Sasha le toca el hombro. Al profesor Colt no le hace ninguna gracia.— ¡Lo siento, Profe-¡¿Pero de donde han salido Sand y Berner? Marcan a Church, otra vez. Eso está bien porque no quiero que mi equipo pierda. Gracias por la comida, Sasha. ¿Qué, por qué me dices que voltee? ¡Ah sí, me voy a la mierda con lo que dije antes! ¡Ackerman llega para abrir el camino! ¡Para dar luz! La toca por un lado, la busca por el otro. Sabe que es demasiado, se la pasa a Church. Está dentro, lo defensas intervienen, ¡No es suficiente! Parece gol de centro, centro, Church le pone suspenso. Church elige renunciar a su momento de gloria y se la entrega a Ackerman. Parece tomar ángulo, sigue centro y…. y ¡Dispara! ¡GOLLL, GOLLL MALDITA SEA! ¡TIRÓ Y LE DIO DE LLENO! ¡Increíble! ¡Levi Ackerman una vez más hace honor a su apellido y es el Rey del Campo, porque golpea ¡Y muy fuerte! ¡Ya deja de tragar Sasha, te ahogas, comadre! Seguimos informando: Braun acaba de caer de rodillas. ¡ESTÁ QUE SE LA JURA, AQUÍ LO VEO!

El gol de Levi parece espabilar a la gente de las gradas y olvidar sus diferencias, pues ahora todos se abrazan como una gran unidad. Gritan, hinchan el pecho. Otros en cambio, se consuelan y bufan diciendo que se recuperarán en el segundo tiempo. A Eren, por otro lado, le brillan los ojos. De orgullo, de admiración. Quiere ser cómo él y no sabe por dónde comenzar. Solo juega y juega, cuantas veces sean posibles, no tiene la certeza de si eso lo acercará a su objetivo pero de todos modos, lo hace.

Por mucho tiempo lo observó. Puede presumir de conocerlo lo suficiente en la cancha como para adivinar sus movimientos. Aunque generalmente es impredecible, está seguro que no tendría todas a ganar. Al menos no en el segundo tiempo, cuando está más cansado y se sienta en la confianza de relejarse y pasársela a más a Church. Eren está enamorado de él porque dirige la pelota como ningún otro, porque hace de una jugada un verdadero arte. Por lo que ahora su corazón late incontrolable. Este le pide sólo una cosa: que corra a la cancha, se lance a sus brazos y lo besé, hasta que pierda el aliento.

No puede permitírselo, le dice su consciencia. Primero tiene que ganarse su confianza, primero tiene que hacer muchas cosas. Levi será su primer beso, y él será el suyo. Quiere ser elegido. Quiere ser deseado.

Un golpe de Jean en el brazo lo saca de sus cavilaciones. Su vista se oscurece por la casaca que le ha tirado en el rostro. Gruñe.

— ¿Se puede SABER qué haces, imbécil? — le grita sacándose bruscamente la casaca. Y pisa fuerte.

— Cuídamela, entraré. — dice hoscamente, alejándose a grandes pasos de su antigua ubicación. Cerca de la línea de la cancha, lo ve calentándose. Actualmente, con Connie imitándolo. Eren mira con ojos entrecerrados.

 _Si Connie está allí, entonces quién…_ , dice y voltea rápidamente. Y lo ve. Igual de nervioso como la primera vez que hablaron. Falco es un chico increíble, noble y con sueños de ser una gran narrador de partidos de fútbol. Nunca antes se había animado a anotarse a participar de comentarista, pese a que Eren lo había animado; y sin embargo, aparentemente sus palabras hicieron eco en él después de la última conversación que tuvieron. Sus ojos le brillan nuevamente, ahora por una razón diferente.

A diferencia de los chicos de educación secundaria, los de primero, digamos, quinto y sexto, tienen la opción de participar como narradores. No se les exige de ningún modo ni tampoco se les elige al azar. Era una tradición en la escuela portar con un narrador todos los partidos, ya sea oficiales o no oficiales puesto que la escuela sostenía que aquello unificaba los lazos, y a la vez, hacia ameno el juego. Y en parte tenía razón. Sin embargo, a veces no era tan disfrutable cuando personas como Bertolt con voces tartamudeantes o monótonas y sombrías como la de Mikasa "animaban" el partido. Eran imposibles.

— Se darán cinco minutos de descanso — informó el Profesor Colt desde el portavoz, antes de pasárselo amablemente al intranquilo chiquillo — Alístate y toma un poco de agua, cada tanto para que tu voz no suene gangosa .— le aconsejó mientras Falco asentía raudo.— y Falco, suéltate¿bien? Sé que es tú primera vez narrando pero ya viste cómo lo hace Connie y te he visto escuchar otros partidos. No lo harás mal, ¿está bien?

— Sí. —musita y Colt sonríe. Le da un abrazo corto.

— Tengo que volver a mi puesto. — dijo disponiéndose a irse. En el camino chocó con Eren. — Oh, discúlpame pequeña. ¿A dónde ibas? — preguntó pues más allá estaba Falco, sólo, en un tipo de tarima.

— ¡Oh, sí! Este…- dijo cogiéndose un mechón de cabello — vengo a darle ánimos y hacerle compañía a Falco.

— Él lo apreciará mucho, estoy seguro. —respondió con una sonrisa, tocándole suavemente el hombre para luego irse. Eren se alejó rápidamente.

— ¡Falco! —exclamó al llegar con los brazos abiertos, asustándolo por detrás. El pobre respingó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó entre aterrado y maravillado. La niña enfrente de él era muy bonita, se parecía mucho a Gabi. Aunque si te fijabas podías notar la diferencia, cómo que…

— ¿¡Eren?! —no faltó decir más cuando Eren le tapó la boca. Eso hizo que reafirmará su impresión. El chico lo invitó a callar. El menor obedeció, asintiendo. Y preguntó — ¿Por qué estás…?

Suspiró.

— Es una larga historia. Pero en mi defensa, Mikasa me manipuló para hacerlo.

— Sí, debí suponerlo. — rió nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca. —Es raro verte…

— ¿Cómo niña? —Tanteó y se mordió los labios, alejándose un poco del chico.— si te estoy incomodando puedo irme…

— ¡No! — exclamó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Eren rió. A él se le hizo lindo el sonido. Sonrojándose por el pensamiento, dijo.— e-es de-decir, puedes quedarte, no me incomodas.

— ¡Ah, está bien! — aceptó y como Juanito por su casa, se sentó en las gradas atrás suyo. A Falco no se le ocurrió como seguir la conversación, así que Eren continuó—¿Cómo la estás llevando?— preguntó cambiando de tema.

Este suspiró.

— Si te soy sincero: estoy muy nervioso. No sé cómo comenzar y creo que en cualquier momento me va a dar dolor de cabeza. Lo haré pésimo.

—¡Ah, pavadas! — respondió y movió la mano como alejando los manos pensamientos. — Sólo imagina que estás en mi casa y hazlo tan genial como esa vez.

— Lo dices porque eres mi amigo, Er-

— Ellen. — le corrigió.

— Ellen. —el mayor sonrió y le apretó una mejilla.

— Así me gusta.

Como respuesta solo recibió un suspiro profundo. Estaban a tan solo un minuto de que los jugadores ingresarán a la cancha. Falco tenía que comenzar informando del cambio de jugadores y luego seguir la línea argumental. Nadie le miraba pero él sentía todas las miradas puestas en su persona. Quería morirse pero a la vez deseaba hacerlo, necesitaba alejar su miedo. Era su sueño. ¿A caso lo dejaría ir por el temido mounstro del fracaso? se preguntó y fue ahí que sintió dos manos en sus hombros y una voz que le susurraba.

— No renuncies, el miedo son unos segundos y el logro para toda la eternidad. ¿Quieres saber mi secreto para volverme el mejor jugador del planeta? —dijo y Falco asintió, creyente en sus palabras. Mi secreto es que _pretendo_ todo el tiempo ser el mejor jugador del planeta.

Y finalmente, se alejó, dejando al muchacho con el recuerdo de su último aliento y el aroma de su cuerpo impregnado en sus ropas. Acercó el portavoz a una distancia justa y con la firmeza de un hombre a punto de lanzarse a la guerra, aseveró:

— ¡Y se anuncia un cambio, señores. Un cambio del equipo liderado por Levi Ackerman, sale el defensa, Thomas Wagner por el jugador Jean Kirstein. Y del otro lado de la cancha por Ian Dietrich, Connie Springer! Ahora, sin más preámbulos se inicia el segundo tiempo. — indicó Falco, dándole un sorbo pequeño a su vaso. Eren lo miraba orgulloso.— Suena el silbato. El partido va 1 a 0. Recordemos que Levi Ackerman metió un golazo en el minuto 23, a dos minutos de acabar el partido… y el balón rebota lateral, Floch intenta adueñarse de la pelota pero… ¡Por todos los Dioses! Zoe, Zoe ha salido de quién sabe, avispando a los demás, ¡Se mueve bastante rápido! — Exclama haciendo una pausa, la gente bulle — Con una precisión indolente, se acerca al centro, centro, y uff, lo marca Ackerman y le quita el balón. Se aleja como una serpiente, rápidamente. Esquiva a Zacharius, pero insiste. ¡Difícil tarea se han metido estos dos! Ninguno quiere dar su brazo a torcer pero ¿Acaso eso es una pierna de Smith? ¡Oh, atención! ¡Ha sido una jugada! ¡Zacharius ha sido la carnada! ¡Smith acaba de quitarle el balón a Ackerman! Quiere definirla junto al palo, se acerca, se acerca, está dentro. Los defensas del equipo contrario se sostienen con algo más que sus propios pies. Lo saben. Smith es un jugador de temer. Rápido y eficiente. Ackerman quiere recuperar la pelota. El punto se siente cerca, cerca, parece ser que Smith abrirá por primera vez el marcador para su lado, aproximándose peligrosamente. Hoover, el arquero mira nervioso, se alista. Desde aquí se puede oír los inhalaciones a punto de gritar: gol, gol, gol… y ¡Oh, no! El palo se cruza entre Smith y su tremenda patada. Exhalen, compañeros. No ha sido gol.

Se oyen abucheos de decepción y a Erwin cogiendo aliento con las palmas tocando sus rodillas. Todos siguen a la expectativa.

Así se pasan los siguientes minutos, en un tira y afloja. Hasta que el grupo de Smith tira dos goles por la negligencia de Hoover y entonces, de repente, un jugador del equipo contrario se avecina hacia el árbitro Shadis. Ackerman pide tiempo. A los segundos de que Floch le susurre algo al oído, el árbitro se aproxima a Zoe y le saca roja.

—Estás fuera.

* * *

 **.**

No son gritos los que se oyen, son más bien, aullidos de injusticia y desacuerdo. Abuchean con el sentimiento enfebrecido, como si les hubieran quitado parte de su alma. Los rumores se escuchan venir. Entonces el árbitro pide silencio y Floch toma la palabra diciendo.

— Es mujer. — le señala acusadoramente, Hanji solo se alza de brazos.

— ¿Y qué tiene? —Dice Connie, ingenuo. Todos suspiran.

— Señorita Zoe —comienza diciendo Shadis, apretando los dientes—no sé por qué demonios se le ocurrió que jugar en un equipo de varones era buena idea. Solo ha terminado perjudicando a sus compañeros. Ahora bien, quítese esa peluca y salga de la cancha. —respondió y antes que la chica pudiera replicar algo, Smith se le adelantó.

—Espere — habló Erwin con firmeza — si usted quiere sacar a un jugador mío, me parece injusto que no saquen a otro del equipo contrario o en todo caso invaliden el juego.

Al terminar se oyeron exclamaciones.

— Señor Smith, hable. — farfulló impaciente. Ante eso, el aludido carraspeó.

— Me parece de que si el tema va de que no es válido que una mujer juegue, le recuerdo que Hanji jugó el primer tiempo. Por tanto, como las reglas del juego expresan que todos los jugadores deben ser varones, lo cual se ha incumplido, es correcto decir que la validez de este juego se ha perdido desde el primer momento en que mi compañera piso la cancha. Por consiguiente, se invalida el gol de Ackerman y de paso, por default los de mi equipo.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, como si lo dicho por Smith no pudiera ser rebatido de ninguna forma. Y en efecto, así se sentía. Pero lo cierto es, que todo gran argumento improvisado siempre tiene fallas. Y Floch lo sabía.

— Pero…- todas las miradas se postraron en él. Tragó incómodo. —ellos sabían que era Zoe, ¿Cómo si no estaría jugando ahora? ¿A caso dejan a que cualquier desconocido se integre?

En un instante, las miradas se voltearon de nuevo a Smith. Él sólo sonrió.

— Puede ser. Pero ustedes tampoco dijeron nada. —Floch de nuevo sintió los ojos puestos sobre él.

— No sabíamos. —replicó.

—Tal vez, pero su líder si debió intuirlo. —y las miradas se posaron en el ganador de todas las temporadas, el cual no se había entrometido, hasta el momento, en la discusión.

Y ahí acabó todo. No era secreto que Hanji y Levi era casi mejores amigos. Se conocían desde que eran unos mocosos y si eso no era suficiente para identificar una persona a simple vista, qué lo sería.

Por un momento, para el equipo contrario todo pareció perdido, oscuro, sin un rayo de esperanza. La gente de las gradas ya se marchaba hasta que, con voz serena, Levi propuso.

— Si el problema es la invalidación de un jugador por ser mujer, por esta vez, modifiquemos las reglas. Estamos cansados, no creo que alguno esté dispuesto a jugar una revancha y los cambios de último minuto no son buenos — dijo dirigiéndose hacia los profesores.- Así que propongo, para no invalidar el juego y estar iguales, es que en mi equipo también haya una mujer.

.

* * *

.

 **Nota:** Cuando yo les diga un día, no me crean, por favor. Y disculpa de antemano, jeje. Lo bueno es que la actualización de la segunda parte de este cap será pronto porque ya lo tengo escrito, solo falta unas dos escenas. Y revisar :D Gracias a las personas que comentaron, espero que de nuevo se vuelvan a animar _¡Review, review!_

Mantendré viva a esta historia, así que hasta el final. Hasta la próxima.

 **Girl Anywhere.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Por favor, por favor, confía

**[Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a _**Hajime Isayama**_. **]**

 **[Disclaimer:** Posibles (inconscientes) errores ortográficos. **RIREN**. Todas las frases escritas al principio de página le pertenecen a REM o que añada otro. **]**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Por favor, por favor, confía**

 **.**

"Creed en mí  
Ayudadme a creer en cualquier cosa  
Quiero ser alguien que cree"

 **.**

Muchos se iban por Annie. Una jugadora formidable con lo necesario para hacerle frente al Capitán y al resto del equipo; porta, además, un cerebro calculador, precisión en sus patadas y buenas estrategias. En palabras cortas: era la candidata perfecta. Pero también estaba Mikasa. Jugadora estrella en los últimos campeonatos nacionales.

Se puede deducir con una justa razón del porqué de su importancia dentro del equipo. No tiene buenos tiros, tiene _los_ tiros. El balón parece moverse junto a ella al son de su cuerpo. No es invencible pero en un serio problema. Es amenazadora y arrasadora. Sin embargo, para decepción de la mitad del público, el líder Ackerman la descartó. El motivo contenido en una serie de hechos que concluyeron en odios infantiles por parte de los dos. No era de conocimiento general, pero no se estimaban mucho que se diga.

— Los líderes y el árbitro están deliberando— sigue informando Falco dándole un trago largo a su bebida. — ¡Ahora sí, Señores! — Exclama con voz clara— Ha sonado el silbato. Se le ha retirado la tarjeta roja a Zoe. Algo nunca antes visto en historia de la escuela. Puedo suponer que se ha tomado en cuenta la propuesta del Capitán Ackerman puesto que ahora está mirando a las gradas, con Church a su costado, analizando los miembros del equipo femenino. Estoy seguro que muchas chicas en este momento estarán culpándose por no haber participado con más ganas en los partidos anteriores. Ackerman y Church disputan. En tanto, Smith se les acerca.

Es lo último que emiten sus labios para dejarse caer en el escalón detrás suyo con el portavoz sobre sus piernas. _Esa charla durará un buen tiempo_ , piensa, mientras se sienta a la derecha de su hermano mayor, como a veces gusta llamar a Eren. Sonríe. De todos modos, observa de reojo a los jugadores con Jaeger a su lado, contándole fugazmente la razón que lo había llevado a esa desastrosa situación. Falco no puede evitar que al avance del relato sus ojos se abran cada vez más desmesurados. Al final, siente una firme complicidad.

— Entonces, es así cómo he terminado…— dice jugueteando con el pliegue de su falda short. Falco parpadea una vez y con voz tranquila asevera.

— Bueno, dejando de lado tú vestido de chica, yo diría que lo menos sorprendente es que te guste Levi.

— ¡Falco! — regaña con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras el menor ríe.

— Aceptemos la realidad, Eren. Somos bastante obvios cuando nos gusta alguien. Lo bueno o malo (como quieras verlo) es tal vez que esas personas en cuestión ni se enteran.

Tuvo consolarse a sí mismo y darle la razón a Falco. Era la verdad.

— Ackerman convoca a Leonhart como suplente de unos de sus volantes. Estamos 30 minutos de juego, 15 de terminar el partido. Annie da un increíble salto desde las gradas y se dirige a su posición, trotando. ¡No, esperen! Leonhart ha desviado camino y se aproxima a su capitán. ACABAN DE INICIAR UNA ACALORADA DISCUSIÓN. Entra el árbitro a calmar ánimos y sorprendentemente, Mikasa lo sigue unos cuantos pasos por detrás. ¡Smith se acerca y ahora los cincos están discutiendo sobre un tema que todos nos apetece saber! —grita Falco y se detiene cuando Sasha le toca el hombro y le susurra al oído —…Me acaban de informar que Annie Leonhart no jugará para el equipo de Ackerman. Por una lesión me comentan…

Relató, en tanto dentro de Eren acontecía algo no mucho peor de lo que se tuvo que afrontar esa mañana frente al espejo.

Sus manos y labios comenzaron a hormiguearle. De pronto, su boca se seca y las palmas le sudan copiosamente. El corazón le late como un loco. Cierra los ojos esperando que la corazonada que percibe no sea cierta.

 _Mikasa y Annie no se atreverían ¿O sí?_

— ¡Y Leonhart acaba de señalar a alguien de las gradas! ¿Será acaso la verdadera razón por la que la magnífica jugadora no participe? —grita de emoción. Eren sólo quiere morirse en su sitio, cayendo en cuenta en las miradas. — ¡Ahora sí, Señores y Señoras! ¡La persona apunto de pisar la cancha es…!— vocea en tono suspenso mientras mueve la cabeza en la dirección que señala el dedo. Sus ojos caen en Eren y con un hilo de voz añade—Ellen Jaeger….Oh.

Eren no sabe a dónde mirar. Siente todas las penetrantes miradas en su espalda pero una en especial lo hace estremecer. Por primera vez, Levi Ackerman es consciente de la existencia de Eren y no puede sentirse más que enfermo. Y exaltado.

Por otra parte, todos parecen sorprendidos. Porque, ¿Qué podría aportar una chica _linda_ y al parecer _tímida_ contra un equipo cómo el de Smith? Eso de alguna forma, le da valor y provoca que voltee el rostro con decisión. Ya sea quien sea frente a los ojos del mundo, su esencia no cambiará y siempre será la de un luchador que no se acobarda ante las circunstancias.

Es con esa determinación punzante que le manda una mirada feroz al Capitán que en respuesta, le brillan los ojos de profunda expectación; quizás también de asombro. Eren no está del todo seguro pero acaso con esa mirada, ¿No lo está retando?

Al instante, Levi responde llamándole con la mano.

— Eren, ¿Qué haces? —le murmura Falco, tomándola del brazo cuando lo ve levantarse. — No aceptarás ¿O sí?

— Claro. —asegura mirando con firmeza el campo. Después fija su mirada él y ríe—¿Sabes? Mi sueño siempre fue compartir cancha con Levi. Es patético, no lo digas— confiesa, en seguida dejando la chamarra de Jean aún lado para luego amarrarse su cabello falso con una liga. Y agrega— Además, sería una buena forma de acercarme.

— Estás con bailarinas. Te lastimarás… — sostiene y la voz le sale llena de preocupación.

Eren sonríe. Le conmueve que Falco se preocupe de esa forma por él, así que al terminar de calentar, se agacha a la altura de sus rodillas y posa sus manos sobre ellas.

— ¿A caso no recuerdas lo que te dije? No me he vestido de chica sólo para ser al final un cobarde y ni siquiera intentar. Si tengo la oportunidad, la tomaré. Aunque lastime mis pies, pretenderé tener chimpunes en vez de bailarinas.

— Per—sin embargo, reflexiona y le lega una sonrisa conciliadora. —Tienes razón. Sé que podrás. _Pero_ suerte.

— Yo siempre la tengo, nene. —y le guiña el ojo, provocando que a Falco se le suban los colores a las mejillas. Eren ya no lo ve, ahora bajando por las gradas.

— Minuto 35. Ca-cambio de último minuto para el equipo de Ackerman. Una inusual jugadora acaba de pisar la cancha.

Parece que los nervios en él han vuelto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— Estamos apostando todo.

Es rudo y realista pero aun así Annie no se amedrenta.

— Lo sé.

— Dudo que lo sepas.

— _Lo sé._ — le volvió a reafirmar con calma, provocando que Levi chasquee los dientes. Le lanza una mirada áspera.

— No seré condescendiente con ella.

Annie no evitó sonreír.

— No lo sea. No creo que a ella le guste. — respondió. Ackerman alzó una ceja y en seguida, con voz dura dice.

— No perderé por tus caprichos, Leonhart.

— Y no lo hará. Es más, ella le _ayudará_ a ganar.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

— Por supuesto, Capitán. — afirmó entre dientes con una seriedad implacable. Levi no tuvo más remedio que creerle mirando con recelo a la chica a unos metros de ellos. La chiquilla no paraba de mover los pies.

Ese era otro problema, pensó observando con desaliento las bailarinas de Jaeger. Miró por última vez a Annie deseando que en silencio se retractara de su estúpida decisión pero en cambio recibió una rotunda respuesta.

— No lo defraudará, Capitán.

No quedó más tiempo y Leonhart tuvo que alejarse, de paso golpeando duro la espalda de Jaeger. Por un momento, Smith y los demás pensaron que se pondría a llorar (ellos mismos habían experimentado los duros que pueden ser los golpes de Annie) pero al contrario de lo estipulado Ellen chocó puños, dejando en jaque a todos a excepción de Jean. Levi todavía no había volteado a verla cuando Kirstein aprovechó para acercársele.

— Capitán. — Saludó y antes de que Levi pudiera reclamarle algo, este se adelantó. — Sólo quería informarle que ya he visto a Jaeger jugar antes y le doy mi palabra que es un jugador de respeto. Así que no traté de enfurecerla con algún desplante, ella no es como se imagina…—hizo una mueca.

Sonó el pito. Y Levi alzó la mano, callándole.

— Tú sólo concéntrate en defender nuestro campo; que mis decisiones y jugadas no son de tu incumbencia. Al parecer, Leonhart no es la única que ha amanecido estúpida hoy. Ahora, muévete.

Jean suspiró.

— Sí, Capitán.

— _Minuto 35. Ca-cambio de último minuto para el equipo de Ackerman. Una inusual jugadora acaba de pisar la cancha._

— Ca-capitán…

Los dos pares de ojos conectaron en una suerte de desasosiego y vulnerabilidad. Levi tuvo la vaga sensación, al mirar sus ojos, de sentirse sin armas y sin la capa protectora que él mismo se había impuesto llevar para no sufrir lentamente por daños causados en su infancia.

Y sin embargo, Ellen no tenía la culpa de los malos estragos que pudiera ocasionarle; es más, no todo era malo. De alguna forma, Levi tuvo el sentimiento de estar perdiéndose a través de ellos. Eran tan vivos, puros y sinceros, especialmente lo último. Él nunca conoció nada así. En una vida llena de mentiras, engaños y gente indiferente. ¿Por qué alguien como ella le estaba lanzando una mirada de admiración con esos ojos tan malditamente expresivos? Lo hacían sentir incómodo. No obstante, no lo hizo notar.

— No me hagas arrepentirme. —dijo con voz neutra y pasó de él, golpeándole el hombro.

Eren que se quedó embobado por los ojos grises de Levi ( _nunca los había visto tan cerca_ ) reaccionó bruscamente al golpe. Entreabrió los labios. ¿A caso se podía seguir viviendo con un corazón que por tanto latir ya no late? Y aunque quiso seguir hondando en el momento, Shadis volvió a tocar el silbato y Eren forzó a su cuerpo a responder. Le demostraría a Levi y los demás que podía ser igual o mejor que la tonta de Annie.

— _Zoe tiene el balón, corre, corre, se lo entrega a Zacharius. A 14 minutos de terminar el partido, quieren triangular con Berner pero ¡Oh, no! Galliard se adelanta y les quita el balón._

Entre tanto, Levi le da indicaciones a Farlan de acercarse juntos a Galliard. Farlan Church es un jugador frío en sus movimientos y firme en sus lanzamientos. Todavía es un muchacho pero se toma con seriedad el futbol. En el campo, hay muchas personas como él. Un ejemplo es Jean Kirstein, defensor central de su bando que aunque es un engreído y torpe fuera, tiene elegancia y destreza para defender cualquier ataque hacía el arco.

Sabe cuándo meter pierna, y también cómo tomar protagonismo si lo dejas. En este momento, Porco Galliard muestra tener también las mismas ambiciones que Farlan. Desde el último partido ha mejorado en sus tácticas de juego. Maneja con más soltura y eficiencia la pelota que al lado de Marcel (que también es un buen jugador) lo hace ver como un novato. Los hermanos Galliard juntos son invencibles pero separados son dos imanes que se repelen. Salen chispas cada vez que se encuentran, como ahora, que se disputan el balón y la gente grita como loca.

— Mierda. — grita Eren cuando ve como Levi le dejaba con los demás volantes para irse con Farlan a salvar la pelota.

Pero Eren ya lo sabía, no iba poder ganarse su confianza como jugador tan fácilmente. Para eso, necesitaba mostrarse. Hacerle saber lo rápido que era corriendo y quitando balones. Tenía un método de hecho, pero necesitaría la ayuda de Jean.

Todos comenzaron a correr al centro de la cancha.

— _Avanza Church, poco más de los 40 minutos, necesitamos un gol para igualar. Church se hace dueño del campo, entra Zoe y Smith no se queda atrás. Floch se acerca corriendo. Intenta pasárselo al volante pero la bola se desvía y Brossard va en su ayuda. Jaeger ronda el centro. La toma Brossard, la tiene Brossard, Sand que está cerca trata de conquistar el balón; y juegan un rato al gato y al ratón ¡Justo a la línea de cancha! Parece salirse del terreno pero la patean dentro de la cancha y el Capitán aprovecha. ¡SMITH VA A SU ENCUENTRO! Aleja la pelota del área en una suerte de carrera, se la pasa a Zoe. Y lo que aparenta ser un juego ya premeditado, Zoe espera la pelota pero Jaeger se ha metido entre los dos ¡Y les ha robado el balón!_

— ¡Hey! — escucha que le gritan— ¡Aquí!

Es Church. Por otro lado, Levi le alza la mano comunicándole que suba, que no pierda tiempo. Pero Eren está perdido, nervioso y cagado. Mira por detrás de él y mientras intenta deshacerse de Smith, moviendo la pelota por debajo de la planta de sus bailarinas, susurra una simple frase a la persona que está ansiosa de entrar.

— Ven.

— _¡La defensa de Ackerman se desprotege! Kirstein corre y sobrepasa a todos sin importarles menos su presencia. Debería importarles porque acaba de alinear con Jaeger ¡Y parecen correr a la misma dirección!_

— ¡¿Qué demonios, _mocosa_?!

— ¡Sólo suba! ¡Confíe en mí! — le grita de forma estúpida y Levi tiene que ordenar silenciosamente a sus volantes que le cubran las espaldas. 4 jugadores y en especial Smith están por marcarlo.

— _Kirstein corre, corre y se la pasan entre ellos mientras Zoe intenta frenarlos. Ackerman llega. Kirstein la pide una vez más y moviéndose diametralmente lanza a su Capitán. Ackerman no pierde tiempo ¡Atención! Se prepara la defensa. La agarra Ack, viene Ack, la tiene Ack, ¡Levi Ackerman patea, penetra el arco Y ES GOL DE FRENTAZOOO!_

Eren sólo puede escuchar los gritos de fondo pues ha cerrado los ojos con la intención de no abrirlos por un largo tiempo. Le duele el tobillo e inconscientemente se lo toca, logra ahogar un gemido. Tan distraídos como estaban todos, no se dieron cuenta de su cojeo a la hora de levantarse. Las bailarinas no le habían cubierto bien sus pies.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta por detrás Jean, provocándole un respingo.

— Sí, caballo.

Jean bufa.

— Última vez que me preocupo por ti, bastardo. — dice y se va corriendo hacia la línea de defensa.

El juego inicia de nuevo y Eren es consciente de que ninguno va por el empate.

Todos mandan avisos silenciosos y los jugadores contrarios se observan con aprensión. Entonces, suena el silbato y la coge Berner. Eren se acerca pero toma distancia como un buscador tratando de encontrar su snitch. Ahora tiene una gran visión de la cancha y puede ver como los agujeros terminan por cerrarse mientras todos se disputan la pelota, deseosos de tirar el último gol. Quedan solo 10 minutos, menos quizás.

Jean y Eren son un dúo porque son tan conscientes de sus propios seres que no pueden evitar mirarse una vez al día para enviarse una mirada desdeñosa. Es más o menos igual en el fútbol. No son enemigos en la cancha pero la competencia en ser mejor al dar o entregar la pelota, en mantenerla más tiempo aun siendo marcado por otro siempre está vigente. Por eso, son un dúo: corren a la misma velocidad, son determinados hacia los mismos objetivos, como en este instante, en donde Jean despliega sus habilidades defensivas, metiéndole pie, desviando de esa manera el balón de Mike.

— _¿VIERON ESO? ¡EL CENTRO DEFENSIVO JEAN KIRSTEIN ACABA DE DESVIAR LA PELOTA DE ZHACHARIUS Y TOCÓ PALO!_

— ¡Mierda! — gritan ambos, uno por perder esa gran oportunidad y otro por ser tan idiota de caer en un suelo de cemento no apto para este tipo de situaciones.

— Te ayudo. — le dice Mike serio y no espera mucho tiempo para que Jean acepte su mano. Se van a sus posiciones iniciales.

La lucha se mantiene salvaje, nadie quiere ceder y aparentemente se han olvidado que Eren es "niña" porque ahora lo atacan con todo, sin contemplaciones. Smith, por ejemplo, es uno de ellos. Eren antes de admirar a Levi, le gusta las jugadas de Erwin. No tenía nada especial, pero era un estratega innato y la experiencia es algo con lo que es difícil de combatir. A Eren le gusta molestar a Erwin con sus movimientos furiosos y rápidos. No es tan raudo como él y lo reafirma cuando puede por fin quitarle el balón y tirárselo a Ackerman.

— _¡Levi Ackerman se dirige al área Y BRAUN NO TIENE CARA DE QUERER PERDER ESTA VEZ!_

Él corre, para su lamento, no puede contar con Jean pues ahora solo se centra en defender los últimos minutos debido a su dolor. Esta igual de dañado, pero sigue, sigue y la brisa en sus greñas, se siente el viento helado cuando pasa por el sudor de su frente. Levi ha entrado en derecha y Eren está al medio. Al tanto, le pisa los talones Farlan, quién está corriendo por la izquierda. Un tipo de triangulo se ha formado. Aún no se sabe para qué, pero será necesario ya que hay cuatro en el área y todos están corriendo, dejando olvidado sus posiciones. Son los últimos minutos, así que con la voluntad sobrehumana que lo caracteriza disimula sus cojeadas, se traga su dolor y va hacia adelante: Levi tiene que ser él que meta el gol.

— _Ackerman sigue peligrosamente, parece gol de esquina, ¡PERO QUE ES ESTO! ¡SE la termina dando a Jaeger y METE UN GOLAZOOO!_

No es consecuente de nada, ni los gritos del público en las gradas, ni los de sus propios compañeros, hasta que siente como sus pies abandonan la seguridad del suelo y ahora están flotando debajo de camisas sudorosas y muchachos gritando.

— ¡ELLEN! ¡ELLEN! — vocean a voz viva.

— ¿Eh?

Parpadea varias veces mientras su coleta se deshace. Su cabello de león se muestra como símbolo a los demás de lucha y ganas. La miran con una admiración desmesurada y aquello lo hace temblar. A su costado, Jean se caga de risa. Cómo lo odia al cabrón.

— ¡Ehhhh…! — se queja y mira por fin a su alrededor. Todos los del equipo están allí, sudorosos y sonrientes. También están Mikasa y Annie, aunque un poco alejados de su festejo. Lo miran sonriente. Está avergonzado por la atención puesta en él pero lo que más le apena, por mucho, es la pequeña sonrisa que le brinda a Levi y con eso sabe que ha ganado su respeto.

Sus mejillas obtienen un rojo llamativo y es el acto de saltar de Bertolt (quién lo carga) que le provoca un dolor punzante en el tobillo.

— ¡OUCH!

Lo siguiente que sucedió fueron todos queriéndolo auxiliar y tratando de llevárselo a la enfermería cargándolo en brazos. Finalmente, de tanto negarse y de tantas insistencias, había estado dispuesto a dejarse llevar por Jean pero no pudo ser al recordar también su lesión. Esperando a que algún profesor se hiciera cargo, literal, de él, la sorpresa le llegó, no más bien, le _explotó_ en la cara.

— Yo la llevo.

Nunca pensó ponerse más rojo en su vida. Los jugadores parecieron notarlo pero no pudieron molestarlo debido a que Levi ya se dirigía a él, siendo ayudado por sus amigos quienes le abrieron el camino como Moisés y el Mar Rojo.

Se quedó sin habla, mirándolo con atención, y con cierto grado de brusquedad y torpeza la alzó en brazos y Eren tuvo que tomarse instintivamente de su cuello. Y mientras se acomodaba avergonzado, lo escuchó decir:

— No me esperen. Tú también, Kirstein. —indicó notando que el otro también estaba lesionado. Este asintió solemne.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Después de que pudieran revisar a Jean y lo mandarán a su casa a descansar (con lo cual llegó su madre a la enfermería lo que alarmó de sobremanera al arrogante chico) Eren obtuvo la única camilla que había en el lugar para él solo. Miró con nerviosismo al padre de Armin, quién era él que atendía la pequeña ala de enfermería y estaba seguro que le reconocería. Pero no podía decirle a Levi que ya estaba súper bien porque, en primer lugar, no sonaría creíble y en segunda, tenía la sensación de que no le dejaría ir.

— Bueno… —dijo el hombre mirándolo con una suave sonrisa—ya es hora de revisarte, Señorita… pero, antes…—advirtió levantando el dedo índice, abriendo su bata blanca de un costado— ¿Dónde están mis lentes? — preguntó frente a las dos caras expectantes.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que alguien gritó.

— ¡Ellen!

Eren nunca había sentido tanto alivio al verlo como en ese momento. Armin venía jadeando y con el rostro desencajado. Al parecer, llegó no más enterarse.

Salvado por la campana.

— ¡Oh, hijo! — Exclamó posando sus palmas en sus mejillas con asombro — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pero antes de que pudiera responder, añadió. — ¿Le conoces, Ar? —dijo y alzó una ceja, refiriéndose a Eren. Armin no era de juntarse con mujercitas.

— ¡Sí! — afirmó, acto seguido, jugó con los dedos de sus manos. —Digo, le conozco, papá, pero, eh… ¿podemos hablar un rato afuera?

— ¡Oh no! — Negó con la cabeza varias veces—la pobre chica debe ser curará ahora mismo. — e hizo un puchero. Su hijo le miró con una sonrisa conciliadora.

— Lo sé, papá pero ¡Mira! También traigo tus lentes — contestó sacando sus lentes de su bolsillo. Entonces añadió juntando sus palmas. — No te pediría sino fuera urgente, además. —y pidió que su padre acercara su oído. El hombre le concedió. — Es sobre ella. —terminó de decir, señalándole discretamente.

Si había algo que nunca en su vida calmaría era su curiosidad. Armin lo sabía. Sabía que cuando su padre no encontraba la respuesta a algo, no se esperaba mucho para comenzar a investigar. Ya con su ganada atención, el Doctor Arlert pidió unos minutos y cuando recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su paciente y acompañante, se fue más tranquilo.

En seguida, se implantó en el lugar un ambiente tenso. Nadie habló por un largo tiempo, hasta que Levi soltó una pregunta.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a jugar? —dijo mirándolo atento. Realmente le interesaba.

Eren se encogió de hombros, con una risa trémula.

— Mi padre me enseñó.

— ¿Y no consideró que no era lo que te gustaba?

— ¿Por qué habría de ser así? — respondió esta vez, con el ceño fruncido, lo cual hizo que Levi se incomodara. No le gustaba dar la impresión que era prejuicioso.

— No quise ofenderte, pero las niñas no suelen interesarse por el fútbol.

— Bueno. — dijo restándole importancia. — supongo que soy una excepción.

— Sí.

— Sí. —Respondió y añadió para no dejar morir la conversación (además porque le interesaba). — ¿Y a ti?

— ¿Cómo? — contestó Levi volteando el rostro. Había estado vigilando la puerta.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a jugar?

— Ah… eso…—dijo rascándose la nuca y con un encogimiento de hombros aclaró. — nadie. Aprendí mirando.

— Sabes, Levi…—murmuró con las mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón latiendo fuertísimo— yo te admiro.

Ackerman movió la cabeza de lado a lado como considerando la confesión. Luego, rió descolocado.

— Creo que eres a la primera chica que le creo decir eso.

.

* * *

.

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! Actualización FAST y desde ahora será así pues estaré subiendo capítulo cada 5 días (sin contar los sábados y domingos) es decir, los viernes. Lo SEGUNDO que quería recalcar es que la relación de Levi y Eren no se dará al instante ya que habrá una etapa de enamoramiento. ¿vale? Aquí ya han formado una especie de vínculo.

Espero sus lindos reviews, me animan un montón. Así que ¡Review, review! :D Bye

 **Girl Anywhere.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Can't Help Falling in Love

**[Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a _**Hajime Isayama**_. **]**

 **[Disclaimer:** Posibles (inconscientes) errores ortográficos. **RIREN**. Todas las frases escritas al principio de página le pertenecen a REM o que añada otro. **]**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Can't Help Falling in Love**

 **.**

"Los hombres sabios dicen

sólo los tontos se apresuran

pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti. [...]

Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder"

 **.**

Los siguientes días Eren se mantuvo castigado en su cuarto, un poco enfermo y descansado su tobillo en una almohada. Lo único que no paraba de rememorar, cuando la luz de sol se apagaba y el cielo se llenaba de estrellas, lejanas pero que podían tocar el corazón del muchacho, era en parte sobre los eventos sucesivos que transcurrieron después de que Levi, caballerosamente, se ofreció llevarlo hasta su casa. (Si alguien podía negársele, no iba ser él)

Con sonrojes y el corazón exaltado, sofocado quizás por los deseos; mientras se acomoda de un lado de la cama y voltea su caliente almohada a fin de disfrutar de la frescura que se percibe al otro lado de aquella: Eren con una sonrisa en los labios, con los ojos fijos en cortinas cerradas que le obstruyen la vista al único testigo de su enamoradizo ser aquí presente.

La luna es cómplice de sus más dementes travesuras y arrebatos, pues ella es quién cuida de osados locos de atar como Eren, ah y también de los enamorados. Su mirada en realidad no está observándole. Está vez, como en anteriores ocasiones, sueña despierto recordando la última conversación que tuvo con Levi, que pasó sin pena ni gloria pero que colmó su corazón de una algarabía infantil.

Concluido el diagnóstico y curación del joven, Levi se ofreció de acompañante cuando el Doctor Arlet no pudo hallar con los padres de la niña (o eso dio a entender). Dispuesto, entonces a que su hijo lo llevara y que de una vez por todas este circo terminara (aún no podía creer en las palabras de su muchacho) para sorpresa de los presentes, Levi se adelantó por lo que Eren obtuvo unas palabras severas (más bien se catalogarían de tiernas, todo en el Doctor Arlet salía muy dulce) pero en pretensiones de acercarnos a la realidad, diremos que tuvieron la intención de provocar cierto tono de advertencia.

— Eren. — le llamó con lentitud y apaciguamiento, sin precedentes—hijo, sabes que no estoy a favor sobre lo que mi pequeño ratón y tú están haciendo, pero no seré yo quien presencie el corazón roto del joven Ackerman, y tampoco el que rompa sus ilusiones, no me siento en la facultad y mi consciencia no viviría para aguantarlo.

— Disculpe, Señor por hacerle pasar por esto. — dijo sintiéndose muy culpable y avergonzado de sus acciones. Y era bastante normal. Cualquier que conociera la puritana y buena alma del padre de Armin sabía lo amargo que era ocultarle una verdad, y más aún, implicarlo en una mentira.

— No, Eren; discúlpame tu a mí —respondió con una sonrisa tenue y apagada. —Soy muy malo mintiendo. Espero que Armin pueda retenerme lo suficiente hasta que llegues con tu madre.

Y así fue. Eren contó los minutos, los segundos y luego se olvidó de contar, siendo arrastrado de forma inevitable por un vórtice llamado Levi Ackerman. Pensó que con el sol sus facciones se veían mucho mejor y que sudado le daba un aire de rebeldía a todo ese rostro esculpido en razón de ser para una persona recta y estudiada. Y aunque Eren no dudaba que Levi lo fuera, (de hecho, por buenas fuentes sabía que sí lo era) le gustaba imaginar cómo sería verlo perder el control; cómo se sentiría estar atrapado entre su cuerpo, o cómo gustarían sus finos labios (el cual se los relamía a cada rato) probablemente, por la reseques innata de estos. Quizás debería sugerirle un poco de cacao o un bálsamo de labios.

— ¿También sufres de esta mierda? — inquirió señalando su boca luego de que Eren cansado del silencio y de que ya no le apetecía verlo mirando a cualquier lugar menos a él, le insinuara sus pensamientos.

Negó con la cabeza pero aclaró.

— A Mikasa le suele suceder.

— Ah. — contestó con hosquedad.

Eren se golpeó a sí mismo por dejar que la conversación muriera. Es por eso que se sorprendió dirigiendo la mirada a su brazo, que era agarrado con un poco de fuerza por un Levi quién detuvo sus andares al igual que él, observándole con ojos escrutadores.

Sin saber a lo que atenerse, pronunció en forma de pregunta.

— ¿Capitán?

— ¿De dónde la conoces? —dijo soltándole y con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿A quién? —Preguntó pero añadió rápidamente. — ¿A Mikasa?

Este asintió, callado.

— Bueno… —se demoró en responder y pensó que si ya lo iban descubrir frente a su madre, ¿por qué no decirle su apellido entonces? — ¿Te suena la familia Jaeger? — apuntó tragando saliva. Levi continuó impasible.

— No, ¿Y qué tiene que ver con esto? —dijo después de un tiempo pensarlo.

¿A caso Mikasa no hablaba de su familia adoptiva con sus tíos? ¿O Levi erradicaba con gran voluntad su presencia, que la ignoraba aun cuando estuviera a su alrededor?

— Pues todo. Soy su familia adoptiva; o bueno, los Jaeger y-y-… mi primo Eren. Él y yo hemos hecho algo así como un intercambio. — contestó soltando aire al acabar con su explicar.

— Eren ¿dices? —dijo de manera inesperada el chico con rostro pensativo. —Eren. Creo haber escuchado ese nombre.

—Qu-quizás Mikasa lo mencionó y…— intentó sugerir.

—Oh no. Fue alguien más…—respondió retomando el andar y Eren lo imitó por inercia, mientras el otro alzaba los hombros—creo que Erwin, no lo sé. —se sinceró.

Hubo gran parte de la caminata que se mantuvieron inmersos y del cual Eren recuerda, el andar de sus pisadas y los silbidos del mayor. De ahí, a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, no hizo intento de conversación puesto que ver a Levi tan relajado y tan en su mundo le había fascinado como cualquier otra cosa de él.

Estaba enamorado. ¿Alguien podía juzgarlo por eso? Tal vez sí por su accionar pero no por caer en el amor.

— ¿Tu casa está cerca? —preguntó Levi cuando ya iba más de la mitad del rumbo. Asintió.

— Sí, es sólo continuar en esta recta.

—Ah. — soltó con asombro. — no tan lejos de mi casa, que suerte.

Eren no pudo resistirlo y rió. Levi se alzó ante el chico (o chica, en ese momento) duro y severo tanto como se puede ser con su tamaño.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— No…, es sólo…— y continuó riendo, provocando que el chico frunciera el ceño y lo mirada como si fuera una especie extraña.

— No seas descarada. Y dime, ¿Soy un puto payaso?

— ¡Ah, no! —exclamó con una sonrisa el muchacho, que no paraba sus emociones. — no he dicho eso.

— ¿Entonces, mocosa?

— Es sólo que se toma con tanta seriedad llevarme a mí casa, casi lo hace parecer una responsabilidad.

Levi más desentendido que antes, alargó su ceño.

— ¿Y el punto es?

Suspirando, Eren se cruzó de brazos y paró sus pasos justo al frente de una casa blanca con tejas color verde musgo, el cual poseía dos ventanas de esas que se corren; y un mediano árbol que cubría de sombra a una tercera parte del hogar de los Jaeger además de su jardín bien podado y recién regado, que además tenía un pequeña cerca y un buzón para las cartas.

— El punto es que los niños no nos tomamos en serio las cosas. Y DA RISA.

— Qué tengas una mocosa mente, no me convierte a mí en alguien igual (a pesar de mi edad) Y NO causa gracia. — enfatizó algo molesto de ponerse a su nivel.

— Lo que usted diga, Capitán. —contestó de forma burlona, al tanto que hacia el saludo militar. Eso fue sino hasta cayó en cuenta en su error.

Quiso retractarse pero levantando el rostro, se dio de lleno con la sonrisa ladeada de Levi que no auguraba nada bueno. Eren como buen hijo de dios, bendijo a los jodidos padres de este celestial ser que le daría muerte con una sexy sonrisa entre sus labios. Si iba a morir, que fuera con un mortal beso al menos.

—…en…Ellen… ¡ELLEN! — gritó el preocupado muchacho, chasqueado los dedos frente a sus desorbitados ojos, lo que eventualmente provocó que respingara.

— ¡Ah!

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Levi, muy cerca de su cara. Las mejillas de Eren comenzaron a arder. — De repente te fuiste un rato…

—Uh... ¿Sí? —Ackerman asintió lentamente.

—Por un momento, me pareciste a una loca que tengo la desgracia de conocer.

— Oh, pues…

Sin embargo, un sonido de algo rompiéndose los interrumpió.

— ¡ESE NIÑO ME VA A OÍR! — dijo una voz muy cercana a ellos, que pudieron deducir su procedencia debido a que su silueta y la de tres hombres más se notaban por una de las ventanas. (Al parecer, venía de la cocina)

— ¡OH, NO HAGAS UNA BARBARIDAD QUERIDA! — sonó otra voz.

— ¿Ese fue el Doctor Arlert? — inquirió Levi pero no tuvo tiempo de responder porque siguieron unos cuantos gritos más.

— ¡COMO SOY CARLA JAEGER QUE ME VA A ESCUCHAR!

— ¡PIENSALO UNA VEZ MÁS MAMÁ! — Ese fue Zeke, distinguió Eren.

— ¡ES SÓLO UN NIÑO! — rogó el padre de Armin.

— Querida, por favor, trata de ablandar tu corazón…—trató de razonar Grisha, su padre.

Pero nada pareció hacerla ceder hasta que fijo su mirada en la ventana; y si en algún momento consideró un castigo menos leve para Eren, ya no sería posible porque una verdadera madre siempre debe darle el ejemplo a sus hijos, no encubrirlos. Así que resuelta a corregir el daño hecho, pasó de los corpulentos hombres y que le ganaban en tamaño (menos su marido) rumbo a la salida.

Ya afuera, mientras sonaban por todo el sendero sus pisadas, el rostro de Carla comenzó a dar signos de cambio y temor. Temor por su niño ya que sabía muy bien que aquello era nada más que una acción nacida del amor (por muy confuso que parezca) y que no encontró otra forma, para no dañar a los demás y cumplir uno de sus más inocentes sueños, que realizar aquella descabellada idea.

Aunque Zeke lo intuía y para el Doctor Arlet era una obviedad, su esposo sí que no se enteraba. Y no es porque fuera tonto, pero más valía cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, decían. Grisha adoraba a Eren. Carla cerró los ojos y suspiró. Grisha adoraba a Zeke. Y se detuvo frente a ellos. Y ella sabía que haría lo que sea para que ellos siempre volvieran al buen camino.

Mira a su hijo y no puede reprocharle nada. Está pálido y temblando. El chico a su lado le observa con preocupación y confusión; de alguna manera, le asiente con la cabeza a ella y de forma lenta se acerca a Eren y se ofrece como apoyo pues parece necesitar ayuda. Mientras ella piensa.

Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenga su hijo con su primer amor, y no estaba lejos de alcanzarlo… Corrió los cabellos de la frente sudorosa de su hijo de forma cariñosa. Le sonrió, posiblemente no sería adecuado descubrirse como es ahora, su padre lo lastimaría.

¿Pese a ser a costa de alguien más? Insinuó su mente.

Entonces le abrazó y le besó la frente.

— Tranquilo, cariño…—susurró a su oído, lo cual ocasionó un gran alivio en Eren quién le abrazó más fuerte. Levi los miraba compungido.

Por otra parte, Carla se animó a acariciar la mejilla del pelinegro, que se alejó instintivamente haciéndola reír.

— ¡Igual que la prima! — se deshizo en carcajadas para borrar las lágrimas espesas de su retoño.

Lo siento. Lo siento. Decía Eren.

Nadie lo sabrá, cariño, nadie nunca lo sabrá, pensó metiéndose a la casa luego de despedir a Levi con la mano, y al sonido de la puerta, concluyó: cuidaré tu corazón por sobre todas las cosas.

Porque el corazón de una madre es grande.

Y entonces allí estaba, quizás se había salvado de que Levi no se enterase pero eso de ninguna manera quitaba su castigo; igual estaba sólo y enfermo, no tenía idea si Mikasa y Annie había podido convencer al Director Hannes (amigo y padrino además de ellos) sobre dejarlo estudiar con esa apariencia. Aun así, necesitaban la autorización expresa de su madre ahora que su padre Grisha estaba fuera de la ciudad por trabajo. Suspiró. Lo único que lo consolaba es tener a su hermano viviendo en casa de nuevo.

Dio un par de vueltas sobre su cama, y cayó rendido luego de unos minutos.

Tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Eren?— Llamó Zeke con la voz amortiguada, fuera del cuarto. — ¿Estás despierto?

El chico quién recién abría un ojo, soltó un bostezó y luego estirándose se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera. Asintió lentamente, aún adormilado hasta que se dio cuenta que así jamás llegaría a comunicar su mensaje; entonces, respingando y moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa que se traducía en un "eres un tonto" pronunció:

— Pasa, mono.

Acto seguido, Zeke Jaeger aparece dramáticamente, abriendo la puerta de una patada. Y todo puede aparentar ser muy rudo pero la realidad es que Zeke tenía puestas las pantuflas rosas de Mikasa (que le quedaban, para su sorpresa, bastante bien) un mandil de cocina encima de su camisa a rayas y un pañuelo amarrado a la cabeza. Había llegado a la habitación de su hermano mayor con la misión de proveerlo de alimentos (cocinados con mucho esmero por su persona) No se creía él mejor, pero se defendía. Vivir sólo te hace aprender, a fuerzas, el arte culinario de sobrevivir.

— ¡TITÁN! — gritó el mayor; luego, se entregaron a un gran abrazo lleno de emociones, de palabras no dichas, sobre promesas y con el agregado de una complicidad naciente por las últimas circunstancias.

Qué se podía pedir de dos hermanos que no se habían visto por más de cinco años. Eren todavía recuerda la fatídica noche qué entre gritos y reproches, Zeke se lanzó a la oscura y tormentosa noche decidiendo por su libertad. Aquel tiempo no lo comprendió. Era demasiado joven, cerrado en sí mismo y cabezota para entender si quiera un pedazo de las verdaderas razones que llevan a una persona a querer irse, alejarse de los que ama.

—Has crecido un montón, titán. — dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos de su cabeza. Eren levantó la ceja cuando Zeke no paró de juguetear con sus cachetes al punto de ser insoportable.

— ¡Para, mono! — exclamó tratando de zafarse. El rubio río un poco antes de dejarlo ir.

— Lo lamento, todavía me acostumbro al hecho que ya no eres mi pequeño Titán. —respondió nostálgico. Eren que se servía de su jugo de naranja, dejó el vaso a un lado y le tomo de la mano como consuelo. Le brindó una dulce sonrisa. El mayor suspiró tocándose el pecho—Es decir, mírate, cayendo redondito por el primito de Mikasa.

Le lanzó un manotazo al tanto que se ponía rojísimo. Zeke por su parte, se carcajeaba a boca suelta. No fue sino cuando Carla, lo mandó a callar que Eren pudo mandarle una mirada maliciosa y más calmada.

— Vamos, Eren. Juro no burlarme de nuevo pero…

— No podías dejar pasarlo ¿cierto? —completó con voz feroz. Zeke suspiró, quitando el sudor de frente con las palmas. Aún sentado en la cama de su hermano, se preguntó si era momento de mantener una conversación más seria. Nadie, hasta ahora, había querido hacerlo pero ya tocaba y mientras más pronto cerraban el tema sería mejor para el menor.

—Zeke.

— ¿Sí?

Eren miró sus huevos revueltos con la poco hambre que tenía y tragó saliva. Sus mejillas continuaban sonrosadas, quizás por lo que diría en instantes. Estaba asustado; más bien, aterrado. Era un sentimiento que le removía el estómago y a la vez le agitaba el corazón.

¿Era correcto seguir con esto aun sabiendo todo lo que podía perder al final? Eso quiso inquirir, no obstante optó por preguntarle algo que también le había estado rodando la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo enamoraste al profesor Colt? —Ladeó la cabeza— ¿Sabías que le gustaban los chicos o como supiste?

—Esas son dos preguntas, Eren. Vaya. — dijo y le detuvo alzando las palmas. Un poco incómodo de tratar estos temas con su hermanito mayor, carraspeó su garganta y respondió. — Para tu primera pregunta, debo de confesar que no tengo la menor idea.

Fue ahí donde Zeke le contó de los acosos que sufrió Colt por parte de él en afán de llamar su atención. Él siempre le ignoró tajantemente.

— Ni siquiera cuando lo tuve bajo mis órdenes cedió un poco. —Comentó en tono angustiado el joven que hizo reír al menor- Hubo un momento que sentí la tentación de abusar de mi posición… —Eren abrió los ojos pero Zeke contestó de forma rápida. —¡Pero al final no lo hice, no soy tan malo! Además, no tuve ni siquiera tiempo de molestar a Colt cuando llegaron los exámenes y me otorgaron más deberes…

Relató y Eren escuchó cada una de sus palabras con especial interés. Al final de la conversación, se dio cuenta de algo desalentador. Qué ni encontró algo que podía ayudarlo con Levi ni tampoco resolvió sus dudas de cómo se habían enamorado esos dos. Es decir…

— ¿Sólo lo ignoraste y él recién se interesó en ti? —el chico no podía creerlo. Conocía de pequeño a su profesor Colt. Buena gente y bastante serio, aunque también tenía sus días y nunca le privaba a nadie de sus amables sonrisas. Por ello, no podía creer lo que Zeke le contaba.

Su hermano un desordenado de primera (como él), sin un trabajo fijo, sociable con todos, muy poco interesado en su aspecto físico. ¿Había hecho caer a unos de sus profesores más difíciles en cuanto a exámenes y carácter, ignorándole?

—Eh, eh, eh, alto ahí. —le paró. —No le ignoré, ya te dije que sólo le dejé de insistir.

—Bueno. — Eren rodó los ojos. —Me rectifico. Le dejaste de insistir y el simplemente ¿se interesó en ti?

Zeke sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Me hago querer.

Eren en respuesta le lanzó una almohada pero Zeke fue más raudo y la tomó entre sus manos antes impactara contra su rostro, dando pie a una guerra de almohadas que hicieron olvidar las preguntas y las dudas. Carla los miraba enternecida, apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Y mientras suspiraba pensó en lo duro que ellos lo tendrían desde hoy. Lo único que le consolaba era el apoyo que se tenían.

Lo vio una vez más, antes de llamar a su hijo mayor para que le ayudara con la limpieza de la casa.

—Ella abusa de mí. — no dudó en afirmar Zeke antes de ir con Carla.

Ya un poco más tarde le fueron a visitar Mikasa y Annie, quienes no contentas con los disturbios ocasionados, querían que faltara de nuevo a la palabra de su madre sobre "portarse bien y no escaparse por ningún motivo" debido a que tenía atender una reunión de urgencia con el grupo Kissy Girl, con el que por cierto, no había tenido el gusto de conocer sólo a la jefa: Petra Ral.

Luego de conversar con Petra, quién fue algo amable y muy rosa, Eren no estaba seguro de poder congeniar o si quiera soportar estar más de una hora con sus nuevas compañeras. Él no sabía nada de moda, ni de juegos de niñas. Tampoco lo que por regla general suelen gustarle y sobre sus comportamientos habituales. En pocas palabras, Eren era un ignorante con respecto a chicas. ¡No había conocido ni una chica normal en su vida, por dios! ¿Alguien podía culparlo? ¿A caso querían mandarlo de nuevo al campo de batalla sin armas?

—No puedes faltar. —intimidó Mikasa, acercándose a su rostro. —Hoy entregarán a los chicos. ¿A caso quieres que descarten a Levi de tu lista?

— Pero-

Mikasa alzó la mano.

— Sé lo que dije. Sin embargo, luego de tu aparición estelar, algunas chicas ya no se sienten tan seguras con respecto a sus objetivos. Vas bastante adelanto a su parecer. La idea era atacar en mancha.

— ¿Cómo sería eso posible? —cuestionó Eren—Los chicos no nos querrán ni a dos metros de distancia, somos un estorbo para ellos. Sólo nos soportan en la escuela lo justo y necesario. Lo sé, porque soy un chico. Tú y Annie no cuentan, pues le gustan nuestros mismos juegos pero en general, las chicas no aportan a nuestros juegos toscos y…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Annie le mandó a callar tapándole la boca y le dijo.

— No eres el único enamorado, idiota.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —Eren se vio, por primera vez, perdido. Mikasa tomó la palabra.

— Quiere decir que algunos tomarán provecho de esta oportunidad.

Escapar de casa fue tremendamente difícil pero lo lograron con un poco de ayuda de Zeke, quien estuvo encantado de cubrirlos por unas horas. Es así como por segunda vez, Eren es sometido a ese denigrante cambio de apariencia por sus maniáticas amigas, quienes no dudaron poner sus manos encima. A Eren no le pareció tan diferente su nuevo vestuario que el anterior. La única diferencia radicaba en que está vez el conjunto de ropa era de dos piezas: una pegada camisa floreada de botones crema y cuello de tipo italiano. Sus mangas llegaban al codo lo cual le daba cierta libertad y frescura a sus brazos. Al muchacho le quedó a la medida pues pese a ser un niño tenía la suficiente cintura para aparentar muy bien. Por otro lado, la segunda pieza era unos short pequeños blancos envestidas con las sucias converse de Eren, quién protestó en demasía por dejárselas.

Mikasa y Annie aceptaron por cansancio. Y no fue sino cuando Eren se soltó la coleta cuando las chicas concordaron en una cosa: que las zapatillas le devolvían parte de lo realmente era y que por eso, quedaba bien.

Sus cabellos desordenados y leónicos, con sus ojos más claros que el agua, y su camisita de flores con algunos botones sueltos. Todo ese conjunto decía mucho del tipo de persona que Eren y Ellen eran. Dos personajes en un sólo cuerpo.

— Ellen no es mi alter ego. — les aclaró mirándose por enésima vez en el espejo. —Así que vayan olvidándose de las florecitas, joder.

El lugar de reunión de Kissy Girl fue el parque sin nombre a dos cuadras de su casa. La razón era tan simple como que los chicos siempre gustan de reunirse allí. Ya sea para jugar fútbol o planear algún juego, Petra Ral y sus amigas lo sabían. Sabían la hora en el que se conjuntaban todos, por ello había citado a todas las integrantes una hora y media antes. Ya que Ellen, siendo una chica nueva para todas, tenía que ser presentada formalmente pese a que algunas la hayan visto en el juego de fútbol. Las chicas estaban conmocionadas.

No parecía nada la chica tímida que insinuó Mikasa.

— ¿Creen que haya sido una estrategia? — especuló Hitch cerrando un poco los ojos. Petra se animó a responder.

— No de Ellen. Si la hubieras visto, palideció por un momento al escuchar la convocación.

— Pero hizo el espectáculo de su vida. —rezongó Isabel, inflando los cachetes. Christa le consoló, abrazándola.

—Tranquila, tú también tendrás oportunidad con Levi. —por su parte, la pelirroja se puso al mismo color que su cabello y murmuró improperios.

—De hecho, todas. — aclaró Petra. —Todas tendremos oportunidad con cualquiera. Sin embargo, más vale ponernos turnos. — dijo y carraspeó, levantándose de una de las bancas del parque. Ya había llegado la última de sus miembros. Con una sonrisa la recibió.

— Ellen, te presentó al grupo Kissy Girl. — informó y señaló a una pelirroja. — Ella es Isabel Magnolia. — Eren le asintió mientras que la otra sólo le levantó la mano. — La de su costado Christa Lenz. — la rubia le saludó con un "Hola" y Eren le regaló una suave sonrisa. —Por último, Hitch.

— Qué hay. — soltó y Eren se alzó de hombros sonriendo. Qué extraña.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todas. —dijo Petra. —sentémonos en redondela. Les explicaré las reglas…

1) Primer regla: Todos rotaremos con los chicos de nuestra clase luego de un plazo. La elección de nuestro chico es a libertad de cada una. Si alguna llega a repetir, se procederá a hacer papel o tijera.

2) Segunda regla: Ya elegido el chico de turno, no intentar de ninguna forma avanzar algo con algún otro que ya esté cogido. Eso es la deshonra y expulsión definitiva de Kissy Girl.

3) Tercera regla: Nosotras tenemos la libertad de elegir cualquier recurso para llegar a nuestro fin; sin embargo, será el chico, quién durante la vigencia del plazo, debe dar el último y gran paso: el beso en los labios. No al revés.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? — todas negaron. Petra sonrió. — Entonces chicas, comencemos con la elección. Qué gane la mejor. — dijo lo último mirando a dos chicas en particular.

 **.**

* * *

Nota: ¡Hola! Siento la demora. Ha sido un retraso nacido de un mal funcionamiento de mi laptop y la computadora. ¡Por dios, jajaj! Igual, en tres dias tendran el nuevo cap aqui subido. Disculpen tambien las faltas de tildes en esta nota, mi teclado no se que le pasa. xDDD Ok, chicas, eso es all.

Espero les haya agradado el cap. Sus comentarios son de mucho animo :D ¡ **Gracias** por seguir la historia aunque sea entre las sombras! jajaja. Respondere los comentarios en cuanto me de el tiempo.

¡Asi que _review, review_!

 **Girl Anywhere.**


End file.
